Moments
by ivyflightislistening
Summary: Inspired by Mooncatcher's Here's How It Goes. Sentences describing brief clips of Maximum Ride and Fang's life. "He’s always the first to jump on her when her eyes glaze over with a goofy grin on her face, but she gets him back when he does the same."
1. Moments

**Curls**

She curses about it loudly, even stooping to ask Nudge for a hairpin, but he wishes she would keep the tendril of hair, slipping out of her sloppy ponytail and into her eyes, right where it was.

**Effortless**

Nudge, Ella, and Angel say she's hopeless, but he likes the way her hair falls, wet from the shower, and pulled back into a careless bun.

**Disagreements**

Angel says that she thinks her eyes are dull and boring. He begs to differ.

**Burnt Toast**

She can't cook to save her life, but she never really was one to be told she couldn't do anything.

**Personalities**

She's impulsive. Sarcastic. Loud mouthed. Jealous. Judgmental. Hostile. Protective. He wouldn't have her any other way.

**Dripping Eyelashes**

She doesn't always go swimming, preferring to watch the waves on the beach, but he loves her dripping eyelashes framing her eyes like sunset on water and pretty much melting his heart.

**Vocabulary**

Adorable. He never thought he would use the word before.

**Two is Better than One**

She can't add very well, and neither can he, but between the pair of them they can put two and two together and somehow come up with four.

**Invincible**

She's strong, tough, and would be the one to survive the apocalypse, but he has seen her smile, just for a moment, and it's as if she didn't have a care in the world.

**Dreaming**

They argue every day but he relishes it. It proves that she's not a dream. Or cloned. One of the two.

**Lonesome**

When the only one beside her is her shadow, he makes sure she's not alone.

**Wings**

He paid Angel-the little blackmailer-so she wouldn't repeat some of his thoughts about her out loud. Iggy would have a field day.

**Forgiveness**

She's not innocent-far from it-but sometimes when she smiles at him, he forgets just for an instant exactly who dyed all his socks pink.

**Listening**

He doesn't have to speak to talk to her, but sometimes he does anyway, just to hear her voice.

**Easy Silence**

Sometimes she hums quietly to herself when she thinks no one is listening. He doesn't compliment her so she'll continue.

**Perfection**

He's not known to be affectionate, but sometimes, when they have a bit of quiet, she'll snuggle a little closer and lean her head on his shoulder. That's when she knows all is right in the world.

**Telepath**

Sometimes he seems just like any other person on the street-far away and distant and utterly foreign-but then he seems to read her mind and his lip twitches into a smile more familiar than her own.

**Support**

When the world is out to get her, he's always there, whether she likes it or not.

**Pain**

It's kind of a self-destructive thing, loving someone so willing to jump in front of a bullet to save five other people, not to mention the fact that her quest is to save the entire freaking world. But he loves her anyway.

**Bipolar**

Sometimes she wants to kill him. And then he smiles.

**Teasing**

He's always the first to jump on her when her eyes glaze over and she smiles a goofy grin, but she gets him back when he does the same thing.

**Dusk**

At the end of the day, even if they're sporting fresh bruises, have questionable hygiene, and her voice is hoarse from yelling at the pyromaniac duo, he loves it when she stays up a little later through his first watch just so they can watch the stars together.


	2. Memories

**Chapter Two. Yes, this is a two-shot. And only a two-shot. If I have any new ideas, I'll make another story and call it Recollections. Thanks and have a nice night. Some of these were inspired by Need You Now by Lady Antebellum, Vanilla Twilight by Owl City, Holiday from Real by Jack's Mannequin and Transatlanticism by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Needing**

It's a quarter after one, she's all alone, and there's only one person she can call.

**Split**

Iggy says its pathetic how often he spaces out, thinking about her, but by the expression on Ig and the Gasman's faces, he can tell they miss the girls, too.

**Benefits**

They can still talk like they used to, or bask in comfortable silence. They can still throw punches at the other, yell and storm and scream. Some things never change. They're like… friends with benefits. Benefits like warm kisses and sidelong glances and blushes. But the friendship is still there, it never left.

**Panic**

"But it's true! You _do _think she's adorable!"

He looked around hurriedly, eyes wide in panic, assuring the mind reader in a hushed tone that there were some things you just don't say out loud.

**Starlight**

They huddled together under a blanket in the cool summer air, looking up constellations from Jeb's book of astrology and usually failing to actually locate them in the sky. But that's okay, because his voice is in her ear and his arm is around her shoulder, and right now, the world couldn't be any better.

**Truth or Dare**

It's his turn. He never was very good-or fond-of this game, but neither of them can sleep and it's too cold to do anything else somewhere in the New England wilderness. She's shivering; her face is only inches from his as they huddle for warmth. Her cheeks have an undertone of blue, but her eyes still stare out as if to say, _try and catch _me, _hypothermia! _

She answers "Truth" because she's too tired to move.

He gulps. Then, before he can lose courage, as she never seems to do, he spits out, "Have you ever fallen in love with your best friend?"

_You've blown it. _He tells himself, cringing internally as her eyes widen with shock and she processes what he just asked her. But he keeps his face blank and doesn't flinch from her gaze even if he's suddenly afraid at the thought that this could make him _lose _his best friend. He hadn't thought of that. Maybe he should take it back, say something to make it better…

"Only once." He jumps at her whisper, and she laughs. "Still falling."

He manages a grin as they lean closer. "I'll catch you."

Her eyes soften. "I know."

And together they close the distance.

**Holidays**

Sometimes, their lives break records on all-time lows. But sometimes they'll break away and stay up all night, talking quietly as dew settles on their hair and clothes and the crushed grass, and they'll get a little holiday from real.

**Misery **

_mis·er·y /__ˈ__m__ɪ__z__ə__ri/ [miz-uh-ree] _

–_noun, plural-er·ies._

1. wretchedness of condition or circumstances.

2. distress or suffering caused by need, privation, or poverty.

3. great mental or emotional distress; extreme unhappiness.

4. a cause or source of distress.

5. _Older Use._

a. a pain: a misery in my left side.

b. rheumatism.

c. Often, _miseries_. a case or period of despondency or gloom.

6. when a female winged avian-human experiment who you happen to care very much about prefers living with an Eraser and a proven killer that once ripped you to literal shreds to living with you.

**Brilliance**

Watching the stars fade and the sun rise just doesn't have the same appeal when you're alone.

**Choices**

It _is_ her fault she sleeps late, and they'll probably watch her sister make another batch later and get first dibs on the fresh ones and cookie dough. But these cookies are special, even if it does look lonely there on the cooling rack, all alone. There's no choice, really. He breaks it in half, leaving the larger part on her bedside table.

**Blogs**

Writing a blog was a solitary thing. He had never really wanted help, even if he needed it, but that had been before she had sat beside him and filled the Editor slot without invitation.

**Books**

He's lived his life, and been around for most of hers. He read her books anyway. And loved them. But then, Angel pointed out, he loved _her_ and the books were _her_ life so it was sort of a given. He stuffed a cookie in her mouth before she could say anything else. Even if it was true.

**Half**

He's laying on his back for first watch, the other two boys sleeping silently nearby. The stars glitter coldly up above through the trees.

The same stars they had watched together nearly every night back at home.

The same sky they had watched and waited together for thunderstorms.

The same air crackling with electricity and excitement when one finally came and the lightning split their world.

The same hands that fit together perfectly with a pair somewhere halfway across the world.

"Oh, darling, I wish you were here."

**Forever**

"Don't ever leave me again."

What a stupid request. As if she needed to say it out loud.

He promised anyway.


End file.
